


Alone in a crowd

by Mycroffed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullies, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a crowd

'What are you doing here, Sara?'

Shit. Busted. I turn around. 'Nothing, sir. Just waiting for someone.'

'Go downstairs before I give you detention.'

'Yes, sir.' I slowly make my way downstairs. I know they are waiting for me. Waiting to mock me, to humiliate me, to destroy me brick by brick. And yes, as soon as I step foot out of the door, they are circling around me, like a bunch of hyenas, waiting for their prey to die. I hear their whispers. 'What is she wearing today?' 'Is that her bra showing?' 'Why is she here?' 'She does not belong here.'

'She must go.'

The last whisper turns into a mantra they keep repeating over and over and over again.

I try to walk confidently, like they're not there, like they don't exist. Because they don't. They're just a piece of my imagination, only alive when I'm in a crowd.

The toilets. The only safe place for me now. I lock myself up, trying not to show the world how screwed up I am.

The sound of the bell lures me out of my safe spot. They're still there, following me up the stairs. They keep repeating my name.'Sara. Sara. Sara. Sara.'

'SARA!'

I turn around again and see a face light up. It's my friend, my lonely angel, who has come to save me once again. 'Where are we going, Doctor?'


End file.
